1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to wallet securement apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wallet securement apparatus wherein the same includes a plate member to selectively secure a wallet into a pocket preventing unwarranted and unauthorized removal therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided apparatus to secure a wallet organization within a pocket. The prior art however has heretofore utilized cumbersome structure to effect this purpose or has alternatively included an organization relatively elaborate for achieving a locking of a wallet within a pocket to prevent unwarranted removal therefrom.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,922 to ROLFS wherein a wallet includes a resilient tab extending from a forward wall of the pocket to attempt to engage an interior wall of the pocket preventing unauthorized removal therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,476 to CHRISTENSON et al utilizing a generally U-shaped resilient member formed through and secured to the hinge of an associated wallet with the legs of the U-shaped member projecting laterally of the wallet to engage side walls of the pocket preventing unwarranted removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,876 to ROBERTS illustrates a spring biased generally V-shaped member secured to interior portion of the wallet to engage adjacent ends of the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,123 to OKERELOM illustrates the use of a spring biased leg projecting exteriorly of a side wall of the wallet to engage an interior edge of the pocket preventing removal of the wallet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,440 to JOHANSSON et al utilizes a further example of plural legs projecting laterally of a wallet to engage opposed side edges of a pocket to create abutments preventing unauthorized removal of the wallet from the pocket.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved wallet securement apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness in construction as well as ease of application to existing wallet structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.